Spring Cleaning
by BringOnTheWonder1997
Summary: "Is it true a sorcerer can rid himself of his magic?" Death fic!
1. Chapter 1

_Set after series 3 but before series 4._

_Disclaimer: IDOM_

The cell door swung open two unfamiliar Knights dragging him from his cell and into the throne room where the court was gathered before the Regent King. Merlin held his head high, even as his head spun; glancing towards the Knights of the Round Table, silent hope visible in his eyes.

Another man read out the charges – the crime of magic. Merlin admitted to its use before a shocked crowd.

"Is it true that you can get rid of magic – a sorcerer can rid himself of his magic?" Arthur asked, his eyes conveying a mirage of emotions, swirling in there depths.

"Yes." Merlin spoke plainly and simply. Arthur needed to make up his mind now – without his interference. Arthur was talking about getting rid of his magic as though he was spring cleaning. His breath shortened slightly – he knew what would happen if he lost his magic.

"Do it then or else be executed."

Merlin nodded slowly and began to speak the spell; glancing once more towards Arthur, Gwen and the Knights an unnameable emotion in his eyes, before bowing his head.

"STOP!" Everyone turned at Gaius's outburst, the only sound in the room Merlin's voice as he continued.

"Why?" Arthur demanded. "Everyone I love has fallen prey to magic – it is evil. I am removing this evil from Merlin."

Merlin looked up at Gaius and shook his head, a single tear sliding down his cheek. Gaius quietened and stepped back, his head down.

Merlin finished the last line of the spell. A roar exploded from his mouth. A golden mist burst from every part of his exposed skin; and hovered in the air for the length of time it took for him to take a drawn-out shuddering breath. The mist vanished the second Merlin's body hit the floor, ice cold.

Gwaine and Lancelot stumbled forwards towards their friend, tears pouring down Lancelot's face as Gwaine looked concernedly at him.

"What was that?" Arthur's voice was calm but he was twitching nervously.

Gaius looked up, silent tears streaming down his face. The only sound in the room was the steady drip as they hit the floor.

Suddenly Gwaine screamed in anguish.

"_Nononononono_." His words were mumbled but his meaning was clear, as he held two fingers to Merlin's pale, white neck.

Arthur froze.

"What happened?"

"What Merlin knew would happen. What I tried to tell you would happen. Merlin wasn't a normal sorcerer." Gaius was already using past tense.

"What was he?"

"A warlock." Tears still dripped onto the floor, as Gwen joined the two Knights at Merlin's body also sobbing.

"Which is?" A curious member of the court asked.

"He is made up of magic – it runs through his veins, alongside his blood. It keeps his brain functioning, his heart working. He always was going to bow to Arthur's judgement. When Arthur asked him to remove his magic he did. Removing his magic meant his brain stopped working, his heart stopped." Gaius spoke clearly and clinically until the last sentence, where his voice shook slightly. "He's dead. And he knew he was going to die."

Arthur finally caught the meaning of Merlin's head shake, directed at Gaius when he tried to intervene.

Another court member interjected, "What was the roar?"

"It could've been two things. His Dragon Lord powers leaving him or Kilgharrah's ... reaction at the destruction of destiny.

"Kilgharrah?"

"The Great Dragon." Gaius ignored everyone's shock at this statement. "And his destiny was so great. With his magic, he could've lived forever. Merlin Emrys. His name has already been written in legend for hundreds of years."

Lancelot finally broke his stare from his friend's body.

"You're dead."

Some of the Knights that had been imprisoned during Morgana's reign stepped forwards, whilst the Knights of the Round Table stood stock still.

"Was that a threat, _Sir_ Lancelot?" one asked, their voice venomous at the Knights title.

"No. Just a warning."

"Consider us warned."

Lancelot laughed bitterly, everyone watching him now. "No, you're not warned. You really have no idea of what Merlin did in his everyday life to save everyone do you?" The past tense was cutting Arthur like a knife. "All the strange occurrences – sorcerers who suddenly vanish one day, bandits conveniently falling out of trees or dropping their weapons, magical creatures being defeated. Nimueh, Sigan, the Great Dragon. It was always Merlin – he works – worked from the shadows. And he lets everyone else take the credit. Who do you think really defeated the immortal army, Morgana and Morgause single-handedly. And Morgause was killed in the fight. You've doomed Camelot to fall."

Everyone looked more horrified the longer Lancelot spoke, his voice hoarse and pained.

"Camelot will fall." Lancelot looked up at Arthur then. "And you, Arthur Pendragon, you've killed the one person who could've stopped it."


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to make this one a two-shot. This chapter will be quite short. Set about six months after the last one.**

There was a clang as the doors swung open, squarely hitting the guards and knocking them out. Standing at the doors was an elegant looking Morgana, her appearance showing nothing of the wild life she'd been living over the last few months.

Inside the room she'd entered was the King (Uther had died in the spring, a peaceful death that had nothing to do with her. Unfortunately. She'd wanted the relief of having killed her hypocritical father herself), Gaius and the Knights. Gaius had that pinched, drawn look he'd worn for the last six months ever since _that_ day. If there were two Knights who seemed to relish sitting as far away from Arthur as possible, no one said anything (Lancelot and Gwaine had never forgiven Arthur for what had happened _that_ day.)

Arthur looked shocked at her appearance. He had been sure she was dead or something – six months with nothing. No attempt on the life of the King (him or his father). No destruction of either the citadel or the Lower Town. It had been so quiet.

Now it was not-so-quiet.

He supposed he really should've been expecting this.

The Knights split, one half edging towards the insane-sane-looking-sorceress, the others moving to protect and defend the King. If two Knights didn't really do much, then no one had the time to say anything. Lancelot looked resigned and almost expecting this.

Morgana stalked forwards. "This was certainly easy. Too easy. Far, far too easy. I wonder why?" Her tone was mocking. "Aah, yes. Camelot is going to fall. And you, brother dearest, made it so." She was repeating the very words Lancelot had spoken on _that_ day.

The day that Merlin had died.

Lancelot and Gwaine had never forgiven Arthur for that day.

Gaius, however, had realised that Merlin had known what would happen and had accepted it and made his peace with his immediate future (resulting in his untimely death). Sadly, Arthur had realised the same – the extra knowledge that his friend knew he was going to die didn't help at all with the negative emotions he was feeling – these emotions directed at himself, not at his deceased magic-using manservant.

Guinevere had been inconsolable. But she loved Arthur too much to hate him, and she couldn't quite bring herself to hate Lancelot or Gwaine for hating him.

Guinevere was the neutral party in this.

"Poor, poor Merlin." Her voice was still sarcastic. "How magic _screamed_ when he died. The death of Emrys, Lord and master of magic. Did you know they only reason you're still alive? The only reason that hoards of blood-thirsty magical beings haven't already descended on Camelot?" Morgana's voice was casual now, conversational, but her eyes danced with twisted delight. "The only reason you're still alive right now is Lord Merlin Emrys."

What?

Lord Merlin?

Most of the people in the room looked as confused as he felt – everyone but Morgana, Gaius and Lancelot. The three that had known of Merlin's magic.

"He made it so that only destiny can kill you. Even I cannot overpower the order. I can injure you and torture you and hurt you, but I cannot give you any injury that brings you any closer to death." Arthur relaxed minutely at these words. "The same, however, cannot be said for the others." He tensed again as Morgana threw a disdainful look at the others in the room, particularly Guinevere and Gaius.

"I do wonder why he bothered though. Merlin spent his last few moments making sure that you would be unharmed, despite the fact that you were standing in front of him effectively ordering him to kill himself."

Arthur wondered why Merlin had bothered too.

"This does seem so very anticlimactic. Merlin and I spent over a year battling a silent war – he knew I'd joined Morgause, you see. All the times he stopped me and then I took the credit. The first time was the first immortal army and we fought in the catacombs – you remember? Until I knew he had magic, how he'd survived half of the stuff he had under your nose made much more sense. My sister wrapped him up in unbreakable chains and left him to the mercy of the serkets. I suppose that dratted dragon helped him to escape." She scowled, looking much more like the petulant seven year old she'd once been.

There was a dragon still alive? Arthur had known Merlin was a dragon lord, but not that one of the creatures still lived. One of the creatures that had terrorised Camelot and killed so many people.

It was times like this (_all-of-the-time_ )that he wished that Merlin was still around.

If he'd known even half of what he knew now, he'd have listened to Gaius when he tried to intervene. Or not tried to get Merlin to remove his magic in the first place.

At some point whilst Arthur had been contemplating thoughts of what life would be like if Merlin had lived, Morgana had managed to bind and silence a good majority of the Knights and Court. In fact all of the court excepting himself, Guinevere and Gaius; and every Knight except Lancelot and Gwaine. Both Knights seemed resigned and weary, a silent hint of fight lurking in the depths of their eyes, but buried deep within. Arthur had only known it was there because he knew the pair of them so well.

Well he hoped he did.

Gaius was restrained by this time, looking sadly at what had become of Morgana. Gwen was next. She seemed to be leaving the two Knights free – would they jump in to defend their King, or would they not lift a hand to protect him due to what had happened to Merlin?

Lancelot, ever noble (most of the time far too noble – until recently. Arthur had never appreciated it more than now) drew his sword and advanced forwards, until with a flash of gold, he too was bound. Morgana looked at Gwaine then, a silent challenge in his eyes. He looked once at Lancelot before he also drew his sword and started forwards. She allowed him almost close enough to touch before the sword clattered to the floor and he joined the others.

Only Arthur remained free and standing.

That lasted only a few seconds before he too was bound by ropes, kneeling on the floor.

"Like I said I can't hurt you. But I can have fun trying."

The last thing he saw before he blacked out was Morgana, eyes shining a malicious gold, sitting upon his throne.


	3. Chapter 3

_I decided to add a third chapter to this fic xxx Please tell me what you thin._

**In another world:**

The cell door swung open two unfamiliar Knights dragging him from his cell and into the throne room where the court was gathered before the Regent King. Merlin held his head high, even as his head spun; glancing towards the Knights of the Round Table, silent hope visible in his eyes.

Another man read out the charges – the crime of magic. Merlin admitted to its use before a shocked crowd.

"Is it true that you can get rid of magic – a sorcerer can rid himself of his magic?" Arthur asked, his eyes conveying a mirage of emotions, swirling in there depths.

"Yes." Merlin spoke plainly and simply. Arthur needed to make up his mind now – without his interference. Arthur was talking about getting rid of his magic as though he was spring cleaning. His breath shortened slightly – he knew what would happen if he lost his magic.

"Do it then or else be executed."

Merlin nodded slowly and began to speak the spell; glancing once more towards Arthur, Gwen and the Knights an unnameable emotion in his eyes, before bowing his head.

"STOP!" Everyone turned at Gaius's outburst, the only sound in the room Merlin's voice as he continued.

Arthur looked thoughtfully at Gaius for a moment, judging the physician, before giving one small nod. The physician spoke in a rush:

"Stop him!" He gestured at Merlin who was still speaking under his breath, more slowly. "He'd going to kill himself."

At that Gwaine launched himself forwards at Merlin and put his hand over the younger man's mouth, trying desperately to get him to keep quiet. Lancelot just looked at Merlin, understanding but sad.

Merlin finally stopped talking. Arthur dimly registered that this was the first time he could remember Merlin doing so. Actually there was one other occasion – when he'd been poisoned and Arthur had ended up getting attacked by giant spiders. He immediately shrugged off the comparison – Merlin wasn't going to die. That one fact was clear – even though his manservant possessed magic, he wasn't going to execute him – just make him get rid of the magic. Then Merlin could go back to normal, happy go-lucky manservant mode. Not sorcerer.

He was sure that Merlin would be fine – it wasn't like he had the opportunity to use magic much anyway – he was always with Arthur. And never in five years had Arthur seen Merlin use magic.

Never ever.

He wasn't _that_ unobservant, was he?

"What do you mean he's going to kill himself?"

Lancelot spoke then, "He's more than just possessing magic. He is magic, in its purest form. Removing the magic will kill him instantly."

Lancelot.

Lancelot had known about Merlin – the matter of fact tone of voice he was using was proof enough for that. Now that hurt. Merlin had told Lancelot – Lancelot who hadn't been around for long, his secret. The jealous look on Gwaine's face told him that the same thought had occurred to the other Knight as well.

That just wasn't fair.

Why had Lancelot known?

Why had Merlin started to study magic?

Then he realised he'd said that last bit aloud. Merlin replied – Gwaine had finally removed his hand from the sorcerer's mouth. "I was born with magic. I am a warlock not a sorcerer. Lancelot and Gaius had already said, I've always had my magic, never known life without it. I was moving things about with my mind from a few hours old. I _never_ had a choice." Had his father executed people for how they were born? That changed things slightly. "Then my magic started to grow faster than I could control it. So my mother sent me to Camelot."

Leon intervened incredulously, "Your mother sent you, a sorcerer – warlock – with growing magical powers to a place where you are hunted and killed. Why?"

"I was less likely to be notice than in a small village. And..." He paused, looking as if he was waiting for a cue. "In Camelot I had some ... help."

Gaius.

He meant Gaius.

That's why he'd stopped – Gaius had told him it was okay to oust him assisting and 'conspiring' with a known magic user.

Well ... Merlin hadn't mentioned names. Unless he did Arthur couldn't really arrest Gaius – even if most of the Court also guessed who he was talking about. None of them would say anything – Gaius was well loved in the kingdom as both a physician and the king's advisor. No one would attempt to turn him into the King without at least a protest.

Arthur interrupted Merlin before his accomplice could be named. "So what have you been doing here?"

Merlin looked at him solemnly.

"Saving you."

Arthur couldn't help it. He laughed.

Merlin saving him? Merlin who couldn't hold a sword and protested at the thought of bunnies being killed? _His_ cheeky, sharp manservant?

His mischievous, witty manservant that had magic.

Saving him.

Well, he thought, looking back, this was one excuse for all of the falling tree branches.

Thinking of the number of occasions when this happened, he blanched.

It seemed that Merlin was actually somewhat good at saving his life.

His pride refused to admit it.

"Really?" The hall was looking at him curiously – he'd burst into laughter and then paled in about ten seconds. Gaius was looking at him knowingly.

"All of those occurrences when something happened and you never quite worked out how you defeated the sorcerer. All of the incidents that you noticed and all of the ones you didn't. Everything out of the corner of your eye."

There were a lot of these occasions in the last few years.

Okay. Merlin was _really_ good at saving his life.

How humiliating.

"So I suppose killing you is basically signing my own death warrant?"

Merlin's lips twitched. "It could be. Maybe not."

"How so. It seems you've been _saving_ me. Would I be alive if you weren't?" He spoke sarcastically.

"I could put up a shield. Only destiny could harm you. But it would only work on you – no one else in this room."

"Why not?"

"We have a bonded fate. Our futures were mapped out for us centuries ago with the first prophets."

Bonded fate? He did _not_ like the sound of that. "What is this 'bonded fate'?"

"You will be the greatest King this land has ever known, uniting all of Albion. But you face threats from friends and foe alike, which is why I was born. To protect the Once and Future King, right to the death."

Arthur swallowed. Something like that seemed both impossible and daunting.

"Who told you this?" He was proud that his voice only showed a little of his emotions – shock, fear, anger.

"Kilgharrah."

His face and the face of the court members showed the need for further expansion. "Kilgharrah, the Great Dragon."

Merlin knew the Great Dragon?

Arthur slumped back in his throne. This day was going to be even longer than he'd thought.

oOo

The next time Morgana tried to invade (Arthur was King by this time. Uther had died peacefully in his sleep whilst Merlin had been in Ealdor. Arthur had forgiven him easily – everyone knew that Merlin's talents did not lie in the healing arts) she arrived in the hall dishevelled and dirty, looking furious.

"Do you know how many magical shields I just had to burst through?"

Merlin looked amused. "Of course. I felt you trying to get through the first one. You went the long way though. Such a shame, I had so many other ideas to try out. Guess I'll have to wait until next time." He looked appraisingly at her. "I doubt you'll try that particular route again. Unless you're mad. Actually ... you might go that way again."

His once beautiful sister did indeed look deranged, filthy and eyes popping with rage at the speech Merlin had just delivered. She was still used to be spoken to with respect, even if that respect was more out of fear than anything else. She was being spoken about like this by a mere servant. It irked her more than she could say.

Shame.

She should have thought about that before she went evil.

"I am not mad!" She screeched.

Merlin nodded condescendingly.

Her eye twitched.

Arthur had flashback to when he'd found out about Merlin and the twitching his own face had done as Merlin's secrets were unravelled one by one – Balinor, the Great Dragon, Morgana, Nimueh. Everyone one had had saved, all those he'd killed. All in Arthur's name. It had been over whelming.

Whilst Morgana was attempting to restrain her face, Merlin had shifted totally in front of Arthur and had sent a blast of power at Morgana who sped backwards and crashed into the wall.

She landed on the stone wall with a hiss.

"This isn't over."

She vanished with a cruel smirk and a large quantity of smoke.

Merlin huffed. "Just as dramatic as she used to be."

Arthur just shook his head.

Merlin waved his arm slightly and the room was restored to the condition it had been about fifteen minutes previously. "Shall we get back to business?"

_Not too sure about the ending but I wanted to finish this and that's where it decided too. Please read and review xx_


End file.
